Minecraft Survival Ep. 1 - A Noob In A Big World
This is a summary of the first episode of PopularMMOs' vanilla Minecraft survival series. This episode was released in June 20, 2012. Foreward Pat (PopularMMOs) is playing Minecraft. He downloads the 1.2.5 version (then the most current version) and starts a Hard mode survival. Note that this is the first time he ever played Minecraft; he was an extremely minor World of Warcraft youtuber before that point (which is where his name comes from). Events Pat begins the game, telling us that he has never done a lets play or played Minecraft for more than a half hour before. He wanted to be brand new to the game; thus, he has no idea how to do anything except basic crafting. He begins in a snow biome near the ocean and attempts to break stone with his fist. After this fails, he finds a tree and breaks it. He then makes sure the difficulty is on Hard, believing that he should be able to beat the game (new players should not start the game on Hard). He uses the wood from the tree to make a crafting table and sticks, and once again begins to break stone with his fist while saying that although he will try to find coal, he doesn't know that it looks like. Pat finds gravel and breaks it, getting flint. He checks to see if the flint is coal, since he doesn't know what anything looks like. Pat asks people to leave comments and tips while stating his opinion that it is more interesting to watch a complete newbie play games than to watch a pro. He finds a tree and, while breaking it, says that the first time he played, he didn't even know how to break blocks, as he had only played Minecraft Classic before. Fortunately, he does know that he needs a bed and begins punching a sheep to death, despite having the materials to craft a wooden sword. While killing a second sheep, Pat says that he wanted to do Hardcore but decided to wait until after he had beaten the game on Hard, since he thought he would die in the first episode. He decides that he should start building a shelter soon (it is midday at this point) and punches a third tree, saying that he would like to fight the mobs. He kills a third sheep, but seems to believe that levels increase combat capability, while they aren't actually useful until late-game when enchanting. Pat kills a fourth sheep and puts down his crafting table. He uses notes that he has written to craft a wooden sword and pickaxe, and turns the rest of his wood into 51 wooden planks to make a shelter. He goes to the top of a nearby mountain to make the shelter. It should be noted that the video had lasted 9 minutes at this point, so it was nearly dusk. He mines dirt with his pickaxe to clear it away to make room for the shelter. He does not begin to build the house until dusk. He finally creates a small two-block high structure with no roof or door. To be finished Category:Minecraft Survival